The Other World
by Acadia1223
Summary: Chihiro, having no recollection of her previous trip to the spirit world 9 years before, begins to see mysterious occurrences happening in the town around her and memories begin to return with the appearance of a strange, new creature.
1. Intro

"Where did she go? We are going to be late."

"She has to be around here somewhere. I know she comes down here every day."

"Every day? Wow, you would think she doesn't like people with all the time she hangs out in this lonely place. It sorta gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, me too. But it's sort a beautiful in a way."

"No, it's dangerous…and dangerous places like this are better left alone. Especially with as many rumors as that place has. I don't think we should be even coming down this way."

"Aw, Hana…where is your sense of adventure? I actually heard this road leads to an abandoned tunnel. There is an old story that if you go in, you will never return. They say that many have already gone in there and if you get close enough, you can hear the voices of those who have been trapped inside. It's supernatural…almost romantic, y'know?"

"Romantic? _You_ would think it was romantic, but all that tells me is that this place is even creepier than I thought. Let's just grab Chihiro and get the heck out of here!"

"Look! There she is!"

It didn't take a second glance to see the solitary girl on the road. She sat by an eerie stone statue in front of the yawning black tunnel that had earlier been the topic of interest. Chihiro had always been the strange girl, with a dazed look in her large black eyes and a silent face as if her thoughts were in another place. She seemed at home in this strange spot, appearing almost as mystical as her unnatural surroundings. The book in her hands was left unused as she stared into the gaping hole looming before her.

"Chihiro!"

Chihiro broke out of the trance as her friends excitedly ran over to her. She quickly brushed off herself as she rose to her feet.

"Yumi, Hana…what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to get you, obviously!" Hana stated curtly as she cautiously moved a few steps away from the grinning stone statue. "You didn't forget did you?"

Chihiro gave her a blank stare until a sudden realization made her eyes flash open. "The party! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I totally forgot."

"It figures…geez, Chihiro." Yumi giggled. "You are such an air head sometimes. Seriously, what would you do without us?"

"Spend her all time stalking the creepy ghost station like a hermit." said Hana laughing heartily at her own joke.

Chihiro laughed as well. She acted along with her friends, but the fact was that what Hana said was pretty accurate. If it wasn't for them… she would have stayed by the tunnel. There was something so familiar, so entrancing about the place. She couldn't stay away. Ever since her first day in this new area, she had been unnaturally drawn to the tunnel. She remembered seeing the enormous red building for the first time when she was only a little girl, feeling a wind pulling her towards the dark entrance, unnerving her. She could feel a chill in her bones, her mind screaming for her to stay away. However, she walked toward it despite herself, not wanting to be left behind by her parents who had already started toward the building's doorway.

For a passing moment, she thought that she had walked into the darkness of the passage. But all she could remember afterwards was suddenly standing with her back to the tunnel, walking towards the car.

Something was wrong.

She felt there was something missing, like when you are trying to remember something, but coming up with only a vague presence in the back of your mind. There was something important that she shouldn't have forgotten. But no matter how she tried, she could not remember.

And the feeling remained - an unrelenting darkness, plaguing her thoughts.

But that wasn't the only thing.

The night she entered her new house, she discovered a glistening purple hairband tied in her hair, one she couldn't account having seen before. It had plagued her just as much as the tunnel; looking at it filled her with longing, with joy, with the pang of a precious memory that would never come to light. She had always kept it close since then, afraid that forgetfulness would loosen her grip on the familiar, yet unidentifiable darkness in her mind.

She moved to touch the back of her head as she thought about it, but she quickly moved to scratch her head and laughed along with her friend's ranting.

"You're right…I do spend too much time here. We should hurry and get to the party, before it actually ends."

"Yeah, let's to get to the party and away from here…this place gives me goosebumps." Hana rubbed her arms as if a chill had gone through her.

"Hana, you should really be a little more open minded. Think of it as…the mysterious portal to another world, full of adventure and romance! If you keep thinking a ghost is going to come out to eat you, you'll miss all the mystery and intrigue of such a beautiful place." said Yumi dreamily.

"All the intrigue I need is at the party. Come on, let's go!"

She turned and started walking away, Yumi spouting fantastical nonsense as she caught up to her. Chihiro shook her head and laughed. Maybe she shouldn't worry about the tunnel. She had friends to hand out with and a party to get to; life had enough intrigue of its own. Accepting the forgetfulness may be easier, easier than a consistent longing that would never be fulfilled.

She walked away, stepping steadily on the path to the real world. However as she walked, she couldn't shake a sudden, familiar wind from the tunnel, tempting her to turn around, whispering her name.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I said it's time to wake up!"

Chihiro's eyes jolted open. She lay motionless as she tried to discern her surroundings. It was her room. The same curtains, the same pink bedspread, and the same ceiling.

"Really, Chihiro." Her mother moaned as she opened the door. "If you wanted to sleep in bed all day, you should have picked another day to go shopping"

"Mom!" In her surprise, Chihiro toppled off the bed and onto the floor, giving a yelp as her head landed on the wood floor. Her mother chuckled.

"You are still as clumsy as you were when you were little." She said as she helped her up. "Come on, get dressed. We need to get this shopping done or you won't have clothes for college"

Chihiro rubbed her head as her mother made her way out the door. She sighed slightly and walked slowly over to the window. The light streaming through showed that it was mid-morning, the neighborhood already bustling toward the nearby town for weekend shopping.

She quickly slipped on a dress and hurriedly tromped down the stairs. She tried to finger comb her wild bedhead, but was only able to slip a frizzy, untidy ponytail into her purple hair tie.

"Hey Mom," Chihiro called out as she made the last flip of the ponytail. "Will Yumi and Hana be meeting us in town?

"They should be. I don't want you girls to take too long. We need to visit your father after the shopping is done. Take the keys, Chihiro; you're driving."

It took only a few minutes for the two to reach the little shopping district. The town was as old fashioned as the house they lived in, but it was a pretty place in its own way. Chimes and talismans were hanging from the colorful storefronts, waving slowly in the breeze. They glimmered from the windows like jewels, making each store seem like a mysterious treasure trove.

Hana and Yumi waved to them as they approached.

"Chihiro!" Yumi yelled, jumping up and down. "Come over and look what we found for you! It is the cutest top – you are going to love it!"

When Chihiro had first come to the area, she thought she would never be able to make friends again after having to leave her old home. But in such a rural area, it was hard not to make friends.

"Remember, you need to have a couple outfits, Chihiro. Don't blow it all on something expensive." Her mother cautioned.

"Oh, don't worry Mrs. Okino," Hana said confidently. "We've got it covered."

"That's what I'm worried about." She stated with a laugh. "Anyways, you girls go and see what you can find. I'll be a few shops over."

The two friends pulled Chihiro into the store, laughing.

"Look at this Chihiro. Isn't it fantastic?" Hana said while displaying a very girly pink top. "If you wanna pick up guys at college, Chihiro, you should wear pink. It is totally your color, plus it'll show off your feminine side."

"Do you really think it would suit me?" Chihiro said hesitantly.

"Of course. When you head to the city, you will blend right in with these kind of clothes."

"If you aren't sure," Yumi interjected. "Just try it on! I'm sure you'll be convinced when you see it on yourself."

Chihiro winced as she grabbed the top and gave an unconvinced look to her friends.

"Good grief girl, it's like you don't want to be cute – like you don't want a boyfriend!" Hana said with exasperation as Chihiro headed to the dressing room.

"Of course I want a boyfriend, Hana." Chihiro said wearily. "I just don't really want to go fishing for one. Why can't I just wait for one?"

"She has always been sort of picky, Hana." Yumi stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe it's better to let her find one instead of catch one."

"Yumi, there is a limit to pickiness." Hana pointed out. "Remember Takahashi from sophomore year? And Ando from Junior year? And Kouki from 6th grade? They were all gorgeous guys and she ignored them. Completely. So they didn't even bother going after her. She has been like that with every other guy we've known as well - just because they weren't her ideal guy. So why do you think that she will find one in college if she doesn't at least dress to attract?"

"Done!" Chihiro called out as she exited the dressing room.

Yumi and Hana turned.

"Chihiro, it's perfection! Buy it, for Pete's sake!" Yumi exclaimed

"Gorgeous. What'd I say? It is perfect for you." Hana said bluntly

Chihiro smiled as she turned to face herself in the mirror. They were right, it was a gorgeous top. But as she looked, she couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. It was a girl, just not Chihiro. It made look her look great and would definitely get her some attention. But it just wasn't right. She had always thought about getting a boyfriend, but not like this.

She remembered back to her high school years. There were many good looking guys in the school, but she never truly loved any of them. When each guy passed by, she always felt like it was all so shallow. She thought to herself, "There has to be more than just this immature love." A crush was not enough. There was something that she was aiming for, something much greater, something that she was determined to find.

For as long as she could remember, she had a feeling that hung on her heart like a weight, reminding her of true, genuine affection. It was the kind of affection that was self-sacrificing, caring, and faithful- despite ugliness of the soul or body, despite separation and grief. Somehow, she knew she had experienced this feeling before, whether from something or someone, she couldn't tell. There was a door on her soul that longed for it in order to be set open along with the cloud of forgetfulness that covered a certain part of her memory.

It was the worst part of that strange jinx upon her. There was a pure, wonderful emotion that she knew existed but was forever lost within her. It was her curse.

How could she escape from that? How she could go back to living normally while knowing that there is something so wonderful waiting just out of reach? Was it even possible to give up waiting on a spectacular dream and get back to living a mediocre life?

Yes, it was possible. It was not only possible, but necessary. She had to resign to stop waiting, or she would have to live only half a life. College would be a new start. The leaf would be turned and the torment of the nagging darkness would be over.

She turned to her friends and smiled slightly. "You're right. I like it better now that I see it in the mirror. I'll just change and then…"

She stopped short. She froze to the spot as a chill rushed up her spine. A sudden glance lit her face with fear. Beyond the two girls stood a dark figure in the middle of the street outside of the store, its head hung low as if the neck couldn't support it. A strange noise started from it, like the high wail of sharp, airy whisper

"Are you okay?" said Hana with a worried look.

Chihiro could hardly reply. She kept staring wide eyed, her mind going blank as her knees shivered beneath her. Her thoughts lashed out at her with an incredible force and horrific remembrance, a strange realization burst like an explosion in her mind. Flashes of something streamed across her memory so fast that she couldn't understand it all. But she felt the indescribable terror, both from the creature looming so near her and the thoughts panging her mind.

Yumi worriedly turned and looked where Chihiro was staring.

"…What's wrong Chihiro?" She said turning back to Chihiro, "There is nothing there."

Chihiro was jerked back to her senses. She glanced slowly toward Yumi and back to the street. She blinked a few times in disbelief as she turned to her two friends.

The figure was gone.

She stumbled for words. She was sure there was something there – even for just a moment. But whatever it was, there was no trace of it. The

Her heart beat quickly in her chest, still half frozen from the sudden alarm. She quickly made up an excuse.

"Nothing," she said shakily as she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Never mind me. I was probably just imagining things. Here, you guys head to the store across the street while I buy this top."

Yumi and Hana exchanged troubled glances.

"If you say so…" Yumi mumbled as she gave an unconvinced smile. "But are you sure you don't want us to stay?"

"Yumi, she said she is fine." Hana said waving her hand. "If there was a real problem, I'm sure she would tell us. It was probably this heat…it is getting to me too. We'll all being seeing stuff by the time we're done" She panted as she spoke. "Say, why don't I grab us some drinks while we head over?"

Chihiro smiled and nodded. The two girls gave compassionate smiles as they headed out into the street.

Chihiro waved them as they walked out of the store, a worried frown crossing her face as they passed out of sight. Her eyes widened with, half with horror, half astonishment as she slowly turned and walked back to the dressing room. Her mind raced as a single thought ran through her mind.

"_That was no illusion." _


End file.
